A Were-Tiger In A Fruits Basket
by Gilbird5
Summary: Summary: What if Atsushi's last name wasn't Nakajima? What if it was actually Sohma? What if he had a little sister? What if his Were-tiger abilities were actually from being apart of the Zodiac? What if he leaves the agency? Read to find out in A Were-Tiger In a Fruits basket! Rated T for colorful language!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hey guys so this is my new story which is a bungou stray dogs x fruits basket crossover! I hope you guys enjoy! I own nothing btw!**_

 **Normal POV**

It was a normal day at the agency.

Well, as normal as it can get. Daizai laid on the couch not wanting to take on a job as Kunikida badgered him about it, Ranpo was spinning around in his chair eating a donut, Naomi was harrasing Jun, Kenji was sleeping, Yosano was...somewhere, and Atsushi, well he just watched everything unfold. Yep totally normal.

Though today felt like an odd day for Atsushi. Today he had been thinking about his family. Who were they and why did they give him up? What happened to them? Where are they now? Are they safe? Were they good people? All these questions rang through his head so loud that he didn't hear Daizai call him. "-Oi Brat!" yelled Kunikida and he finally snapped out it "Eh? Nani?" he said confused "we're taking a job and you're coming with us to shadow so get your lazy ass up!" Kunikida says walking out the door dragging Daizai along with him. Atsushi scrambles to get up and follows the duo out the door. Ranpo stops spinning in his chair and looks at the door. "Anyone else think Kunikida acts like a mom around those two?" he says in a playful tone and everyone in the room hums in agreement and goes back to there previous activites.

 **Time Skip**

Two Hours later Atsushi, Kunikida, and Daizai finally arrive back at the agency. Kunikida goes to give the president a full report on their mission and Atsushi's mind again wanders to his previous thoughts. He thought back to his time in the orphanage. That Hell.

 **Flashback**

 _Atsushi sat there bawling his eyes out as the orphanage owners yelled at him once again. "Good for nothing!" he heard one voice say "you should just go die in a ditch" another one yelled out._

 _They just kept screaming at him and calling him whatever came into their minds. Then one of them slapped him across the face and told him to shut up. Atsushi whimpered but complied. He didn't look up. He didn't want to._

 _He heard footsteps leaving the room but one pair stopped. A voice rang out quietly like he wasn't supposed to hear it in an annoyed and disgusted tone "no wonder your family gave you up" the voice said and then it was gone. Atsushi sat there tears dripping from his eyes_.

 **Flashback End**

Atsushi looked down solemly thinking back on the memory. One thing stuck though. The words that one of the owners said. "No wonder your family gave you up" still rang in his head. It made him wonder if his parents gave him up because they didn't want him or because they couldn't give him the life a child should have. Suddenly he felt someone poke him in the back of the head and saw daizai sitting there with his legs straddling the back of the chair. "Penny for your thoughts?" he said "i was just...thinking about my past is all. I know i shouldn't dwell on it but i'm curious. Who were my parents? Why did they give me up? Did they know about my ability? Did...did they want me?" Atsushi says sadly and it's silent for a second. "You're right. You shouldn't dwell on it. Your past doesn't define you. Buuutt...curiosity is what killed the cat so if you really want to know, ask Ranpo to use his Ultra-Deduction on you. He should be able to dig something up about your past and i can see what i can dig up myself" Daizai says and Atsushi looks up "Really?" he says hopeful and Daizai nods. "Thank you Daizai-san" Atsushi says bowing and turns to leave "Atsushi-kun" He hears daizai say "Hai?" "Be careful. Remember some things are just not meant to be dabbled into" Daizai says and Atsushi nods and runs off. Daizai smiles. "I hope he doesn't get hurt in the process" he mumbles to himself.

 **Time Skip**

"So that's everything. Will you help me?" Atsushi says. He juat finished explaining everything to Ranpo who sat there lazily in his chair "anooooo~ and why should i help you out? My ablities can be used in so many other places and something as small as thi-" "if you do this, i'll tell the president and the whole agency to give you praise and snacks" daizai cuts him off. Ranpo looks up in interest "Well why didn't you just say so! Of course i'll do it! Let's see here" Ranpo says eagerly and take his black framed glasses out placing them on his face and using his ability. "I see." he says "w-what is it?" Atsushi says nervously. After all who knows what the outcome of this will be. "Well..for starters your name isn't Nakajima. It's Sohma" Ranpo says spinning around in his chair again. "E-eh? Sohma? Who are they?" he says confused and daizai pops in at the right time. "Well the Sohma family is a high-class family in Tokyo,Japan with several million and billion yen companies,who, from what everyone says including the Sohmas themselves, are obsessed with the Chinese Zodiac and hold a banquet every year. The head of the family, Akito Sohma, isn't seen often though" he informs them. "N-nani!? So you're saying, i'm a rich kid?!" Atsushi says in shock. Why would such a well off family like his would give him away. "Wooow~ niice Atsushi!" Ranpo says slapping him on the back which startled atsushi.

"The most current address is right here. Do you want it?" Daizai says and Atsushi thinks for a second. Would his family even want to see him? Do they even know about him? Should he really go through with this? All these questions rang through his head. Then the quote that seemed to be his motivation rang through his mind louder than anything else _"i've only regretted the things i didn't do"_ Atsushi looked up determined.

He didn't know how this would turn out but was he willing to try? Yes. "What's the address?" he says and Daizai writes it down giving it to him. Atsushi takes the paper and bows to both of them. "Arigatou both of you. For everyhing you've done" he says "ah it's no problem kid" ranpo says and daizai nods along with him in agreement. "Now go! Shoo shoo little tiger~!" Daizai says playfully and Atsushi practically runs out the door. Little did he know that Ranpo kept one piece of information from him.

 ** _A/N: Welp there's chappie 1!_**

 ** _What is this secret info that Ranpo forgot to share with Atsushi? And just who are these Mysterious Sohmas? Find out Next time in "A Were-Tiger in a Fruits Basket"! I promise i'll have more FB stuff in the next chappie!_**

 _ **Kenji: Read and Review Pretty Pleaaase~!**_


	2. Meeting The Family Sort Of?

Were-tiger in a Fruits Basket Chapter 2

 _ **A/N: Hey peeps! It's fandomchild aka gilbird5 hereeee~. I'm here with the next chapter of my Fruits basket and Bungou Stray Dogs story! Now we get to see what info Ranpo forgot to share with Atsushi and Atsushi meeting his family for the first time. So let's get to it! Chuuya the disclaimer please!**_

 ** _Chuuya: Che. I'm not your maid_**

 ** _Fandomchild: *sigh* chuuya will you please- please do the disclaimer?_**

 ** _Chuuya: fine. Fandomchild1000 Aka Gilbird5 does not own me or either shows_**

 ** _Fandomchild: Thank you. Onto the show!_**

Normal POV

Atsushi stood at the front door of Sohma House. This was it. He was finally going to meet his family. He was going to get answers.

Part of him was afraid for what they might say. Another part was excited for what was to come. Atsushi knew he needed to do this. He lightly knocked on the door and within a few minutes it opened to reveal a woman in a maids dress.

She had brown hair tied into bun with a few strands coming out meaning she had probably been working. She wore a white bandana on her forehead and had blue-green eyes. "Yes how may I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Um hello. Is this sohma house?" He asks bowing slightly "Why yes it is. Do you wish to speak to Akito-samma?" "Yes please" he says a bit nervously "okay then. What is your name young man?" She asks "A-Atsushi" he stutters out and she tells him to come in and wait in front of the door. He walks in and looks around at the house before noticing paintings and things on the wall.

Atsushi could feel the tense aura coming from the house and from the maid and was a bit uneasy. Just who was this Akito guy and what was he like? Was he mean? Is this place like the orphanage? All these thoughts rang through his head as he shuddered and then heard his name being called. The same maid came down the hall looking frightened a bit and told him to go down to the last room on the right. He followed her directions and was about to walk in when he heard voices "Akito-kun are you sure about this? Maybe you should think about it befo-" "shut up! I am your god! You can't tell me what to do! I will do whatever I decide to" that voice sounded angry while the other sounded tense and hesitant. 'What does he mean by 'their god'? Just what type of place is this?' Atsushi thought to himself and slowly walked in "A-ano hello. I-I'm looking for Akito-samma?" He says hesitantly not sure what to do.

In the room were two figures. Both seemingly male but one of them had more feminine features than the other. They both had black hair, one with bangs with a part in the middle and the other with bangs just straight down. The latter spoke in a snake-like tone "who are you and why are you looking for me?" Atsushi saw his eyes black as coal glare right into his own and it made him uneasy "I-I'm Atsushi Nakajima. I recently figured out that I'm actually a Sohma. You see I grew up in an orphanage and a few days ago a friend of mine found some information and it turns out that I was born into the Sohma family and-" he was cut off by Akito slamming his hands on the table. Atsushi slightly flinched but otherwise didn't waver as Akito stepped closer to him "You. It was you! All those years ago I thought Mitsuki got rid of you but instead you're here again! Filthy Tiger!" He says and Atsushi is confused and frightened before Akito knees him in the stomach.

Atsushi gasped for air and fell to the floor holding his stomach but Akito just kicked him again "Filthy trash! I never wanted to see you in this house again! I was hoping you'd died in that dammed orphanage" he says kicking Atsushi who could feel his abilities trying to surface to fight back. Akito picked him up by his hair "you should've died in that orphanage. Nobody wanted you here you damn tiger" he says with his voice barely above a whisper and Atsushi could feel the beast within surfacing and his eyes snapped open showing that the pupils were now slits and his face features turned more into a tigers.

He growled at Akito lifting his paw-like hand and slashing at him. Akito howled in pain and let Atsushi go. Akito was super pissed now "You Filthy piece of trash-" but before he could attack the other man in the room, the one who spoke earlier, held him back "Akito-samma please calm down! Clearly the boy didn't know what he was doing. We'll deal with him right away" he says as Akito hits the man to let him go "get him out of my sights. I'm done with him" Akito snarls out and Atsushi is led by the man outside the room and to the front door. " I'm sorry about him. Akito not exactly the nicest person. But on the plus side it's nice to meet another family member" the man said and by this time Atsushi was back to normal. He now had a chance to get a good look at the man and saw he had blue-almost black eyes and was wearing a gray kimono. He seemed to have a somber look on his face.

"Oh no it's fine I guess. Thank you for helping me though. Who are you I never caught your name?" Atsushi asked "I'm Shigure Sohma. It's nice to see you again Atsushi. The last time we met you were only 3 but you seem to have grown up a lot since then" he says "we've met before?" "Yes we have. Your memory was wiped though so you probably don't remember it. We're cousins" Shigure says and Atsushi's eyes widen before settling "Wow. It's nice to finally meet someone from my family. I do have questions though like, my mother, who is she? Is she alive? Why did she give me up? What do you mean by my memory was wiped? And how did Akito know about my tiger abilities?" Atsushi said in a bit of a fast pace before the older man stopped him chuckling "relax relax. I can answer all these questions for you but first let's go somewhere more comfortable say, my place?" He says "Okay" he says and the two walk out the door.

 ** _A/N: Well whaddya think?_**

 ** _Chuuya: Eh it was okay_**

 ** _Ranpo: -tt- child's play._**

 ** _Fandomchild: And you can do better?_**

 ** _Ranpo: In my sleep._**

 ** _Fandomchild: Alright. Fine. Write a whole story on how your power isn't even a power._**

 ** _Ranpo: *is speechless*_**

 ** _Dazai: I feel like that's even worse than a burn_**

 ** _Fandomchild: anyways people R &R on this story please I need inspiration to continue it lol_**


End file.
